cauchemar
by yaonne-san
Summary: Phil est enlevé par la mafia russe, lui faisant revivre un vieux cauchemar.


Disclamer: Very bad trip (Hangover) appartient à Todd Phillips.

Warning: slash non consentant, hetero, violence, grossièretés.

Résumé: Ce qui ce passe à Vegas reste à Vegas mais ce qui ce passe à Bangkok vient à Los Angeles.

Une malheureuse rencontre avec la mafia russe va plonger Phil dans un véritable cauchemar.

Son cauchemar

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que la meute était retourné chez eux et deux semaines que Phil n'avait pas touché sa femme de crainte qu'elle ne voit sa blessure.

Phil voyait bien que cela blessait Stéphanie mais il ne voulait pas l'inquiété inutilement. Il avait beau se plaindre de son mariage, il aimait sa femme à la folie et ne voulait surtout pas lui faire de la peine. Après avoir poussé un long soupir il se leva du lit conjugale pour aller se préparer non sans avoir auparavant embrasser sa femme encore endormie sur la joue. Il n'était que cinq heures du matin mais il devait se lever tôt pour corriger des copies en retard. Arrivé à la salle de bain il ôta délicatement le haut de son pyjama car son bras le faisait encore souffrir, la plaie ne voulant pas guérir. Il était assez tenté d'aller consulter un médecin mais il avait trop peur qu'on ne lui pose des questions auxquels il ne tenait pas à répondre.

Après avoir enlever sa chemise il inspecta son bras où la cicatrice bien visible était devenue rouge.

'Oh merde! Pensa t-il, ce connard ne m'a pas manqué!'

Poussant un autre soupir, il enleva le bas puis alla prendre une douche.

Vingt minutes plus tard, lavé, habillé et rasé il se rendit au collège sans avoir pris de petit déjeuner.

Une fois arrivé il s'installa devant son bureau et commença les corrections des copies. Puis vint l'heure des cours ainsi qu'une très longue journée de vendredi.

A trois heures quand enfin la cloche sonna il eu du mal à retenir un petit cri de joie. En effet il se trouvait fiévreux et très fatigué car la blessure s'était bel et bien infecté.

En sortant il ne remarqua pas l'homme qui lui avait tiré dessus mais ce dernier le reconnut immédiatement. En effet un malheureux hasard a voulu qu'il ait des affaires à traité non seulement à Los Angeles mais en plus près de son lieu de travail.

Le russe qui avait perdu son meilleur revendeur mais aussi les cinquante mille dollars que lui avait coûter le dressage vit rouge.

Il rejoignit donc Phil à grande enjambé et une fois à sa hauteur sortit son flingue et le lui colla au dos.

''Pas un mot beau gosse, lui murmura-t-il, avec un fort accent, tu vas me suivre gentiment si tu tiens à la vie.''

Wenneck qui reconnut tout de suite le type se tendit et devint blanc comme un linge.

''Ecoutez mec, tenta-t-il, vous pouvez pas faire ça, ici ce n'est pas Bangkok.

'Ta gueule! Tu viens avec moi si tu veux pas que je te troue!''

Phil qui comprit que c'était vraiment du sérieux se laissa donc entraîné jusqu'à une Mercedes où les complice de son kidnappeur l'attendait. Il y fit entré de force et ne put qu'écouter sans comprendre la conversation des mafieux russes.

Après cinq minutes de conversation entre eux son kidnappeur qui s'était assis à côté de lui se mit à lui parler.

''Tu sais que toi et tes potes me doivent cinquante mille dollars.

'Nom de D... Écoutez, je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait votre calcul mais on vous doit que dalle!

'FOUTAISES! Hurla le russe, le dressage de ce singe nous à coûté cinquante mille de putain de dollars et tu vas gentiment nous remboursé.

'MAIS JE N'AI PAS CETTE SOMME, cria Phil désespérément, je ne suis que prof.

'Alors tu es mort!

'Attendez! Attendez! Laissez moi appeler mon ami, peut être qu'on pourra s'arranger.

'Fais le!''

Phil prit donc son portable et appela Stu qui lui répondit presque aussitôt.

''Phil bon sang, grogna t-il, qu'est-ce que tu fous, tu sais bien que je veux être un peu tranquille avec Lauren et ne pas être déranger, c'est à dire pas de visite ni de coup de télé...

'Stu je suis dans la merde.

'Quoi qu'est-ce qui se passe?'' Demanda le dentiste sur un ton inquiet.

Phil n'eut pas le temps de répondre car le russe lui arracha le portable des mains.

''Écoutes moi petite merde, toi, le beau gosse et le gros lard me doivent cinquante briques et si je ne les ai pas je risque de devenir très méchant.

'Quoi? Quoi? C'est quoi cette histoire? Qui êtes vous?

'Ça c'est une bonne question, d'ailleurs la prochaine fois que vous volerai quelqu'un assurez vous que c'est un tendre.

'Voler! Mais on ne vous a rien voler!

'Et mon singe enfoiré, tu as oublié?

'Oh merde! Écoutez, je ferai ce que vous demandez mais surtout ne faites pas de mal à mon ami OK,

'T'inquiètes, tu le retrouveras en un seul morceau si tu me rembourses!

'Très bien d'accord, mais les banques sont fermés à cette heure-ci, donnez moi un peu de temps.

'Tu as jusqu'à lundi! Fit le russe avant de raccrocher.

Phil ne put s'empêcher de trembler, il allait être entre les mains de ces malades pendant plus de deux jours et les regards que ces types lui jetaient ne le rassurait pas du tout et encore moins la main qui lui caressait l'entre jambe.

''Rassure toi, lui susurra le russe à l'oreille, nous comptons aussi nous faire payer en nature.''

Pendant ce temps Stu, comme à son habitude, était en train de paniqué, heureusement que se femme était sortie faire une course car il aurait eu quelques explications à donner.

Après avoir pris une longue aspiration il prit sa voiture et se rendit immédiatement chez Doug qui était en train de préparer le repas avec sa femme.

En voyant l'air paniqué de son ami Doug sentit venir les gros problèmes.

''Stacy,fit-il, pourquoi tu n'irais pas...

'Non, l'interrompt-elle, je veux entendre ce qu'il a à dire.

'Comme tu veux. Alors mon vieux, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

'La mafia russe a enlevé Phil!

'Tu peux répété, je crois avoir mal compris, tu as bien dit la mafia russe!

'Écoutes, c'est une longue histoire, en gros Alan et Chow ont volé un singe quand on était défoncé il nous l'ont repris puis ont tiré sur Phil qui a été blessé au bras et on l'a volé de nouveau pour récupérer des codes.

'Oh! Oh! Doucement! Phil a été blessé? Demanda Stacy.

'Oui!

'Voilà pourquoi il n'a pas touché sa femme depuis son retour de Thaïlande, Steph m'a confié qu'elle avait peur que Phil ne veuille plus d'elle.

'Attends, fit son mari, tu plaisantes j'espère, il est carrément fou d'elle, elle et les enfants sont les personnes les plus précieuses à ses yeux. Mais revenant au plus urgents, qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent?

'Cinquante mille dollars et on a jusqu'à lundi.

'D'accord, l'argent qu'on a gagné au Bellagio est toujours sur mon compte et,

'Pas exactement, fit Stacy.

'Comment ça pas exactement?

'Comme c'est Alan qui a gagné je les ai mis sur son compte, vous aurais besoin de lui pour retirer l'argent!

'Merveilleux, fit Stu, comme si la situation ne pouvait pas être pire.

'Du calme, Fit son ami, je suis sûr qu'il verra aucun inconvénient à nous donner cette somme.

'Oui mais quand il saura pourquoi il insistera pour nous suivre.

'Tu sais à quel point il aime Phil, je suis certain que si nous lui expliquons que c'est la vie d'un de ses meilleurs ami qui est en danger il ne fera pas de conneries, en tout cas pas trop.

'Ça me rassure vachement! Et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris c'était de l'ironie.

'On a pas le choix Stu, on a besoin d'Alan!''

Price ne put qu'accepter , il n'avait vraiment pas le choix.

Stu et Doug se rendirent chez les beaux parents de ce dernier en espérant que Phil aille bien ce qui était loin d'être le cas. En effet après une demi-heure de route ils étaient arrivé devant un entrepôt désaffecté et une fois à l'intérieur ils attachèrent Phil à une chaise et commencèrent à le battre lui faisant ainsi remémoré des souvenirs qu'il avait cru enfouie dans sa mémoires, ceux de son beau père. Son père est mort quand il avait à peine quatre ans et deux ans plus tard sa mère s'était remarié avec un dénommé Bob. C'était un gars costaud et colérique aux cheveux roux qui aimait se servir de Phil comme punching-ball et comme si ça ne suffisait pas il venait chaque nuit dans sa chambre pour le violer. Sa mère qui était dépendante de son nouveau mari ne leva pas le petit doigt pour l'aider de peur qu'il ne s'en prenne à elle, préférant plutôt une bouteille de Gin à son fils. Sa seule consolation était ses deux meilleurs amis depuis l'école primaire, Doug et Stu. Ces derniers savaient qu'il se passait quelque chose à chaque fois que Phil apparaissait avec un œil au beurre noir ou les lèvres en sang mais à chaque fois qu'il lui en parlait Phil haussait des épaules et disait juste qu'il était tombé ou s'était cogné. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il a eu quinze ans que son cauchemar à la maison cessa, Bob eut un accident de voiture et mourut. Cet été sa mère l'envoya en colonie de vacances accompagné de ses deux meilleurs potes et pendant un moment il fut heureux, du moins la première semaine, car ensuite le directeur fut obliger de se rendre au chevet de sa mère malade et fut remplacé par un homme d'une quarantaine d'année ventripotent. Ce dernier, dès qu'il vit le jeune Wenneck ne put s'empêcher de le vouloir, surtout après avoir vu ces yeux bleu si hypnotisant. La première nuit il le fit appeler dans son bureau et abusa de lui violemment, l'obligea à le caresser et la lui faire une pipe. Ceci dura pendant presque tout l'été jusqu'à ce que Doug les surprit et ce qu'il vit l'horrifia. Fou de rage il prit une chaise et assomma le directeur avec puis enlaça son ami dans ses bras qui lui fit promettre de ne rien dira à Stu. Après avoir reconduit Phil dans son lit Doug alla voir un des moniteur et lui expliqua ce qui c'était passé ; Le quadragénaire fit emmené par la police très tard dans la nuit et les autres adolescents ne surent jamais ce qui 'était arrivé. Et maintenant Phil revivait ça.

Après qu'il fut battu le russe qui l'avait enlevé pris un couteau pour coupé ses corde puis le força à se lever de sa chaise. Il le plaqua violemment contre le mur puis l'embrassa tout en lui caressant les fesses. Après l'avoir embrassé il lui mordille le cou jusqu'à lui laisser une marque. Sans prévenir, il recula pour le gifler si violemment que Phil tomba. Le prenant par les cheveux le russe le traina jusqu'à un vieux matelas puis l'y allongea de force. Après s'être assis sur son estomac il lui arracha les boutons de sa chemise puis lui mordilla les deux tétons jusqu'au sang. Une fois qu'il fut satisfait du résultat il lui enleva aussi le bas avant d'ouvrir sa braguette et de s'allonger entièrement sur lui pour ce frotter contre le corps de sa victime. Une fois en parfaite érection il le retourna pour le pénétré sauvagement. Phil eut du mal à retenir un cri de douleur et lorsqu'il sentit le liquide chaud couler en lui les larmes vinrent enfin surtout quand il vit les autres russes entièrement nu. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il allait être leur jouet pendant ce long week end.

Loin de se douter de ce que leur ami subissait Doug et Stu expliquèrent la situation à Alan qui avait d'abord commençait à pleurnicher. Les deux autres eurent du mal à le calmer mais une fois chose faite Alan se mit à parler.

''Peut être que Chow pourrait nous aider!

'Au cas où cela t'échapperais, fit Stu, Chow est en prison et en quoi il pourrait nous être utile?

'Dans les films la mafia russe double toujours tout le monde, et Chow s'est évadé, je le sais il m'a envoyé un mail, on a d'ailleurs déjeuner tous les deux hier!

'Alan, ne me dis pas que tu as partagé un repas avec un criminel international, s'écria Price exaspéré.

'C'est vraiment un gars sympa tu sais!

'Bon peu importe, on se débrouillera sans lui, on va faire un simple échange, Phil contre l'argent.

'Et on attendant, demanda Doug, qu'est-ce qu'on va dire à Steph?

'Laisses moi une seconde, répondit le dentiste, voilà on a tous décider de partir en week end en espérant qu'elle ne tentera pas de l'appeler.''

Une fois que Doug ait contacté Stéphanie ils décidèrent de se rendre tous les trois chez Doug où Tracy les attendait.

Et pendant trois jours et trois nuits ils attendirent impatiemment que vienne enfin lundi.

Dès neuf heures ils se rendirent à la banque pour retirer l'argent puis le portable de Stu sonna.

''Allô, fit il d'une voix paniqué.

'Vous avez le fric?

'Oui, on l'a.

'Rendez vous devant l'enseigne Hollywood dans une heure!

'Attendez je veux parler à mon ami , savoir s'il va bien!

'Vous le verrais dans une heure!'

'Il a raccroché!

'Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? Demanda Doug.

'De faire l'échange devant l'enseigne Hollywood mais il ne m'a pas laissé parler à Phil.

'Tu crois qu'il est mort? Fit Alan.

'Non Alan, il est toujours en vie j'en suis certain.

'Mais Doug ces types sont vraiment dangereux;

'Alan, Phil va bien, bon allons-y.''

Malgré les paroles rassurantes de son beau frère Alan ne pût s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, et décida donc de passer un coup de fil.

Une heure plus tard deux voitures arrivèrent devant la fameuse enseigne, celle de Doug et celle des kidnappeur.

Ce fut les russes qui sortirent en premier laissant Phil dans la voiture puis ce fut autours de Doug et les autres.

''T'es qui toi? Demanda le mafieux à Doug.

'Leur ami, écoutez on a votre argent, laissez nous voir Phil.''

Le russe fit un signe de la tête à l'un de ces complice qui sorti leur otage de la voiture. Les trois amis ne purent s'empêcher de pousser un cri d'horreur devant le visage tuméfié du père de famille.

''Oh mon Dieu Phil, tu vas bien? Fit Stu.

'Ne t'inquiètes pas, tou,,,tout va bien.

'Vous savez, fit le russe votre ami n'a pas l'air d'aller très bien, il a été fiévreux durant son séjour avec nous.

'Et le traitement que vous lui avais fait subir n'a pas arrangé les choses, répliqua Stu sur un ton amer!

'Bah que veux tu du-con, il fallait bien faire passer le temps, n'est-ce pas beau gosse, fit le russe en lui caressant la joue.''

Seul Doug vit Phil faire un mouvement de recul et la façon dont ces russes regardaient son ami ne lui disait rien de bon.

''Bon les gars, commença-t-il, on a le fric, faisant l'échange pour qu'on puisse foutre le camp.

'Navré il y a un changement de plan!

'Pardon! Fit le dentiste.

'On prend le fric et on garde le prof avec nous.

'Attendez une seconde! S'exclama Billings.

'Soyez content qu'on vous laisse en vie, bon donnez moi mon fric avant que je vous fasse descendre.''

Stu et Doug furent sur le point de s'avancer vers eux lorsqu'une voiture surgit de nulle part et des coups de feu commencèrent à jaillir des deux côtés. Voyant qu'ils étaient en infériorité les russes s'enfuirent laissant ainsi non seulement Phil mais aussi l'argent mais les nouveaux arrivants étaient tenace, ils continuèrent à tirer sur les russes et l'une des balle atteignit la roue arrière droite. Le russe perdit le contrôle de son véhicule et alla droit au précipice.

''Eh bien mes salopes, fit Leslie Chow en sortant de son véhicule, je vois que je suis arrivé à temps.

'Chow, fit Stu surpris, comment as tu su que nous étions là?

'C'est moi qui l'ai appelé fit Alan, je sais que vous m'avez dit de pas le faire mais il s'agissait de Phil.

'En tout cas merci, si on peut faire quoique ce soit!

'Pas la peine, Monsieur Chow faire d'une pierre deux coup, se débarrasser de la concurrence et aider ses amis. Bon dois partir maintenant, ciao les gays.''

Ce ne fut qu'une fois Chow partit qu'ils allèrent voir Phil qui était sur ses genoux en train de sangloter.

Doug s'accroupit près de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

'Ça va aller mon grand, ça va aller.'

'Non Doug, fit Phil entre deux sanglots , ça ne va pas aller, ça n'ira plus jamais bien lorsque Stéphanie l'apprendra. Elle voudra me quitter c'est sûre. Sauf si tu ne lui dis pas, pitié ne lui dis rien, je ne peux pas la perdre.

'Ne dis pas de connerie, elle t'aimes voyons! Bon viens maintenant on doit te conduire à l'hôpital.

'Non! Protesta Phil, elle va l'apprendre!

'Que tu t'es fait passer à tabac, écoute je ne crois pas que...

'Ils m'ont violé, murmura Phil.''

Pendant un moment Doug resta sans rien dire puis ferma les yeux, pourquoi? Pensa-il.

''Phil, tu as plus que jamais besoin d'un médecin! Phil Phil ! PHIL!Venez vous autres, cria-t-il, il est tombé dans les vapes.''

Pendant que les deux autres accourraient vers eux Doug allongea son ami sur la route et ce fut là qu'il remarqua le sang qui tâchait le pantalon de Phil. Lorsqu'il serra le bras blessé en geste de réconfort Phil ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur bien qu'étant toujours inconscient. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas le choix, ils devaient le conduire à l'hôpital sinon Phil risquait vraiment de mourir.

Une fois là bas un brancard fit immédiatement à disposition et Wenneck alla directement au bloc, car non seulement la blessure par balle s'était infecté mais en plus les blessures du viol étaient si grave que cela saignait encore.

''On doit prévenir Stéphanie, fit Stu, il aura besoin d'elle.

'Non, fit Doug, il m'a demandé de ne rien lui dire.

'Doug, il est en train de se faire opérer, elle le saura d'une manière ou d'une autre, il faut l'avertir.

'Je sais mais...

'Il ne pourra d'ailleurs pas garder ça pour lui!

'Il l'a déjà fait!

'Tu peux répéter?

'Tu te souviens lorsqu'on changea de directeur pendant les colonies de vacances? Et bien arrivé à la fin de l'été je l'ai surpris en train de violer Phil!

'Et tu ne m'as rien dit!

'Phil m'a fait promettre, d'ailleurs je suis certain que si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes propres yeux Phil n'aurait rien dit et continuer à souffrir en silence. Comme avec son beau père, il nous a jamais dit qu'il le battait .

'Tu as raison , c'est juste que j'aurais voulu aussi être là pour lui.

'Tu peux, il a aujourd'hui plus que jamais besoin de nous. Mais tu as raison pour Stéph, je vais l'appeler!

Pendant que Doug sortit de l'hôpital pour appeler la femme de son ami Alan s'approcha de Stu.

''Alors le beau père de Phil le battait?

'Oui Alan.

'Vous le saviez et vous n'avaient rien dit!

'On étaient des gosses, que voulais tu qu'on fasse alors que sa propre mère voyait ce que son mari faisait!

'Désolé, je sais que ça a pas dû être facile de regarder sans rien dire.

'Non tu as raison, c'était pas facile du tout.''

Alan alla demanda autre chose lorsque son beau frère arriva.

''Voilà j'ai expliquer la situation à Stéphanie, elle va demander à sa mère de garder les enfants et elle arrive.

'Tu lui a vraiment tout dit? Au téléphone?

'Que voulais tu que je fasse d'autre, elle voulais savoir pourquoi son époux était à l'hôpital et je voulais qu'elle soit préparé.

'Comment a-t-elle réagit?

'Elle était en larmes bien sûre mais sinon elle a gardé la tête froide, désormais il n'y a plus qu'à attendre.''

Ils patientèrent donc en silence pendant au moins vingt minutes avant l'arrivé de Stéphanie qui avait grillé tous les feux rouges pour être le plus vite possible auprès de son mari.

''Doug! Sanglota elle, comment va Phil?

'Il est toujours au bloc.

'Pourquoi m'avoir caché qu'il avait été enlevé?

'Steph écoutes...

'POURQUOI?

'On ne voulait pas que tu t'inquiètes, mais crois moi on regrette.

'Alors ces types, ils l'ont battu!

'Et violé!

'Oh seigneur! Comment il va survivre à ça?

'Il l'a déjà fait!

'Alan , fit Stu.

'Quoi c'est vrai, Doug l'a dit lui même, comment le directeur du camp de vacances l'avait violé!

'Alan ça suffit!

'Et on plus son beau père qui le battait!

'ALAN LA FERME! Hurla Price.

'C'est un hôpital ici, fit une infirmière, alors un peu de silence.

'Désolé, répondit Stu, puis se tournant vers Alan, tu peux pas te taire une minute.''

Steph quant à elle les regarda avec des yeux emplis d'effroi, pourquoi son mari lui avait caché un passé aussi traumatisant, ce fut Doug qui répondit à sa silencieuse question.

''Il ne t'as rien dit car il avait trop peur de te perdre, il se disait que si tu apprenais la vérité tu ne voudrais plus de lui, il me l'a dit avant votre mariage.

''C'est ridicule, je l'aime!

'Je sais mais il faut que tu comprennes que sa propre mère n'a jamais lever le petit doigt pour l'aider, au contraire elle l'a même rendu responsable de la mort de son beau père.''

Stéphanie alla lui répondre qu'avec elle il ne craignait rien lorsque le chirurgien qui avait opéré Phil alla à leur rencontre.

''Madame Wenneck?

'Oui?

'L'opération s'est bien passé, votre mari se repose si vous voulez aller le voir, c'est au deuxième étage chambre 112.

'Merci docteur.'' Fit elle avant de courir pour aller prendre l'ascenseur.

''Docteur?

'Oui monsieur?

'Billings, Doug Billings, sincèrement comment va notre ami?

'Comme je l'ai déjà dit à madame Billings, physiquement il va aller mieux mais moralement c'est autre chose, mais avec le soutien de ses proches je suis certain qu'il s'en sortira.

'Merci docteur.''

Une fois le médecin partit le reste de la meute se fixèrent en silence, chacun se demandant ce que leur réservais l'avenir tandis que Stéphanie, assise au chevet de Phil, lui prit la main lui promettant d'être à jamais à ses côtés, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

Fin

Si quelqu'un aime et veut faire une séquelle je ne suis pas contre du moment que c'est centré sur Phil et que mon idée de base reste intacte.

'


End file.
